Love Triangles Don't Work
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: Jason thought choosing between his girlfriend from the Roman camp and the one he woke up to on that bus would be the hardest decision of his life. But then Piper and Reyna started acting strange around each other and Jason wonders if he even needs to make a choice at all.


Jason was tempted to leave it up to "eenie-meanie-minie-mo" at this point. The war of the giants was finally over, both camps united in harmony, Percy and Annabeth reunited, and the world was safe - or as safe as it could be when you were a target for Greek monsters.

Except for one thing - Reyna and Piper.

Those two were insane, and they made the choice for Jason even worse. Because his memories, though slowly at first, felt more and more real the more time he spent with Reyna, and the more time he spent with Reyna, the less he spent with Piper.

His now ex-girlfriend had broken up with him last Wednesday. It seemed sudden, but Jason should have been expecting it after ditching her for Reyna one too many times. She told him it was for the best, that it would give him a chance to mull over it and do what was best for him.

Ever since then, their fighting seemed to have gotten even worse, which was also unsurprising since now Jason was up for grabs. When he asked Annabeth what to do about it, she simply smirked, and then commented that "They seem a little _too _into the fight, don't you think?". Jason has shrugged it off as one of those girl things, but now he saw it too.

Piper and Reyna's last fight was probably an hour ago, and they would probably start again soon. It was like an hourly show.

Reyna's insults seemed empty, somehow, when she said them. Jason remembered her as the girl who would punch someone when they told her that her hair looked like she had slept in it. Piper threw some pretty fiery insults her way, but Reyna simply yelled back something like "Oh look in the mirror." - and pretty halfheartedly at that..

Perhaps they were getting tired of the constant fighting as well, was Jason's first thought. But then he saw the way they avoided each other at all costs during lunches and lessons. And when Leo and Piper and him were talking about the Hephaestus cabin collapse, Piper had seemed pretty out of it, staring at other tables and quickly looking down when she thought someone had noticed.

Jason had followed her gaze slyly, pretending to nod along to Leo's plans to rebuild when he realized she was staring at Reyna.

He coughed to get her attention, and she seemed to have realized that he had seen her. "Plotting ways to get rid of her." She cheerfully said to him, then turned back to Leo.

And there was one more strange thing - they weren't stumbling over their feet trying to impress him - not that Jason wanted this. It was actually rather awkward the first few weeks when they wouldn't spend a moment away from him. But this was strange too.

Reyna wouldn't act all girly around him anymore - actually she acted kind of casual, which was really weird because Reyna had _never _acted casual near him in all the four years he had known her. Their relationship has started with mutual distaste, then a co-partnership, then somehow along the way they had fallen for each other. Or at least, she had fallen for him. But nope, never a casual relationship.

Normally he would have shrugged it off as Reyna figuring out the best way to bond with him was to become his friend and regain trust or whatever, but then Piper stopped charmspeaking. And then she stopped trying all together. She barely spared him a second glance when all three of them (them being Reyna, Piper and Jason) were hanging out together. Reyna didn't either. In fact, they got so caught up in their own conversations that they sometimes forgot he was still there.

And that was the thing that pretty much confirmed Jason's right to be suspicious. They actually _got along._

When the two girls thought no one was paying attention, he could hear snippets of casual friendly conversations, laughter, and sometimes long conversations about random things. Sometimes they got caught up in these when the three were working on building things (like the Hephaestus cabin which was still not built back up) or when they were eating, and Jason would end up talking with Leo.

So, this all led to the fateful afternoon where Jason saw Reyna and Piper run off into the woods of Camp Half Blood and decided to follow them like a creepy stalker.

He hid behind a few trees for good measure as he watched the pair walk happily through a path to archery lessons.

But wait, archery lessons were in the building that the left path led to. The right path that they had taken led to a small clearing in the woods.

_What is even going on?_ was the only thing running through Jason's mind as he took off after them.

As he walked behind, he heard more conversation. Really really strange conversation. Like, "Where did you even come up with that insult, I was shocked!" and "Oh, you're so cute when you're angry." and "Oh god I can't believe Jason thinks it's all his choice! The poor guy.".

And what was even weirder was the hand holding and finger interlocking.

He knew what was going on before he even saw it.

Reyna hugged Piper, whispering things into her ear and smiling. They broke apart far enough to see the other's face, and then smashed into a kiss.

Of course, poor Jason just couldn't comprehend it as he stumbled out of the bush, much to the shock of the couple. and started mumbling about insane brunettes and kaleidoscope eyes.

And that's how Jason, and all of Camp Half Blood, learned that love triangles are very unpredictable and no one should bet on them because everyone who bet on either Piper or Reyna lost their money to Dakota (Who of course knew all along that Piper and Reyna would get together).

And of course, Dakota spent all the money on Kool-Aid.

And they all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
